bleach_rpfandomcom-20200223-history
Bromm Van Tassen
Bromm is a Hollow of Las Noches. The scout of the group, Bromm darts in and poisons possible targets without their knowledge, then when the rest of the group has taken it down, Bromm feeds on what's left. Appearance Bromm is a tiny hollow, standing at around a foot tall, and three feet tall from tail to head. His skin is green and scaly, with two powerful hind legs and small arms used mostly to hold himself in place. He has powerful jaws used to rip flesh from dead prey, going after the tough meat unwanted by his fellows. Bromm's teeth are tiny and serrated, allowing him to slice through flesh more easily. Personality Bromm is a fairly cheerful hollow, though a bit hyper active, and overly fond of going to the human world. Bromm has a tendency to hunt bugs and lizards in the human world, even though they don't give him the same sustenance as eating a soul or hollow would. Bromm enjoys running, and can often be seen running ahead of the group in order to look for possible food. Likes Food Running The living world Dislikes Being hungry Sitting still History Bromm doesn't know much of his life before death, though since becoming a Hollow Bromm met up with several other hollows like himself, and tends to hang around them, slowing or paralyzing their prey and waiting for them to finish eating before feeding on the scraps. Powers and Abilities Soul-body Separation: Two middle class Hollow, Shrieker and Acidwire, have been shown using this ability. This technique allows a Hollow to forcibly extract a living spirit from his/her body. It is usually not used because Hollows tend to go after Pluses, who have no physical or living body to speak of. Acidwire used this on his younger sister, Orihime, so she could see and converse with him. Shrieker used it for more sinister means, causing the young boy Yūichi Shibata to be trapped within the body of a parakeet for three months while the Hollow chased him. The soul is still attached by the Chain of Fate and can be saved, but if it is broken (in Yūichi's case), the soul can prevent the Encroachment so long as he/she is placed inside a soulless body or animal. Acidic Touch: Many Hollows, like Shrieker and Acidwire, have displayed this ability, although Rukia implies all Hollows possess this power. When a Hollow grabs a Human with their hands, the spot where the person was grabbed is burned as if acid were poured onto it. This occurred when Orihime was grabbed by the leg, and when Chad's back was wounded. These wounds seem to allow the Hollow's reiatsu to seep into the person, causing great pain to the victim. The wounds can heal if given enough time, and it is unknown if this ability works on Shinigami or other spiritually powerful beings. Ability 1: Durmiendo colmillos This ability manifests in Bromm's saliva, and when he bites an opponent, seeps into the victim. If not removed, the victim will slowly begin to be paralyzed, allowing Bromm and his allies to eat them at will. This effect is reduced in man sized or larger victims, only making them sluggish and reducing their movement speed and control. Statistics Trivia Bromm sees Flaer as his mother. Bromm is easily tricked into trusting someone if they feed him. Relationships Flaer- Bromm's mommy. Bromm is known to bring food to Flaer from time to time, seeing the large dragon as his mother, and while the food he brings is a lot to him, it's barely even a mouthful for Flaer. Alberto- Bromm's big brother. After feeding Bromm, the hollow has become somewhat attached to Alberto, and is known to wander towards his tower when hungry. Quotes Optional. Gallery Bromm.jpg|Bromm's Vasto Lorde form Bromm2.jpg|Bromm's Adjuchas form Bromm3.png|"Yes silly spirit, I am just a cute and cuddly lizard. Oops, I didn't mean to bite you..." Category:Hollow Category:Las Noches